heartbeat
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: Marlene McKinnon sente saudades de seu namorado relapso; mas o que acontece quando um desconhecido aparece em sua vida, fazendo com nem Marlene entenda mais seus sentimentos?


**h****eartbeat**

* * *

Edgar estava viajando novamente a negócios, mal consigo me lembrar da última vez que passamos mais de cinco dias juntos, mal consigo me lembrar de quando realmente dormimos juntos pela última vez na verdade. Ter contato com o meu namorado vem se tornando uma coisa cada vez mais rara, fazendo com que eu me sinta uma velha a cada dia que passa.  
Dorcas diz que tudo que eu preciso fazer é sair um pouco de casa e respirar um pouco do não tão puro ar que Glasgow tem a me oferecer, mas eu saio de casa. Eu vou ao mercado, levo Max - meu golden retrivier - para passear duas vezes por dia todos os dias, e não é como se eu precisasse sair de casa para fazer o meu trabalho... Quero dizer, eu sou uma escritora por que diabos eu preciso sair de casa?

"Para se divertir." Uma voz, muito parecida com a de Dorcas, diria em minha própria cabeça, então eu me perguntaria "Mas se ele voltar hoje?" E a voz de Dorcas me responderia "Certo." Como quem diz "Nem em seus melhores sonhos, McKinnon." E é por isso principalmente, por que eu estou sentada no _The Three Broomsticks_, um pub local a umas três ruas abaixo da minha.

"Boa noite, querida. O que vai querer?" Madame Rosmerta, a filha de trinta e poucos anos do dono do pub, me perguntou sorrindo prestativamente, ela tinha dentes tão brancos e brilhantes, que eu senti uma pontadinha de inveja.

"Uma Rochefort 10, por favor." Eu pedi sorrindo discretamente, e Rosmerta me trouxe a garrafa de cerveja, abrindo-a no balcão e entregando-ma.

"Você está bem, querida?" Ela me perguntou quase que maternalmente, e eu me senti tocado com tal gesto vindo de uma quase que total estranha, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, ela me interrompera "Está vendo aquele rapaz..." ela disse indicando com a cabeça um homem que estava de costas, e eu assenti "Ele está vindo aqui quase todos os dias. Ele é lindo obviamente, mas eu me pergunto por que é tão calado... Ele está escondendo algo, acredite".

Eu balbuciei algo como "Ele não deve estar numa boa fase." Não me lembro direito, e o rapaz não me interessava. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, não é como se eu já não tivesse meus problemas para me preocupar.

Rosmerta continuava a tagarelar no meu ouvido, e tudo que eu fazia era dar breves sinais de que a escutava, não era como se ela quisesse que eu participasse da conversa, queria apenas alguém para ouvi-la falar sem parar sobre as roupas de Victoria Beckham, e eu desempenhava meu papel bem, bebendo minha cerveja e mirando o nada.

Então, como se percebesse o que eu fazia, o rapaz que ela mencionara anteriormente me sorrira, e seus dentes eram ainda mais brancos e brilhantes do que os de Rosmerta, e isso de certa forma me deixara tão intrigada que eu começara a reparar nele.

Ele deveria ter seus 1,90m, sua pele era extremamente clara, os lábios rosados e cheios como os de um querubim, maxilar bem delineado, olhos cinzas escuros como chumbo fundente ligeiramente semi-cobertos pelos lisos fios de seus cabelos que de tão negros me lembravam o céu de uma noite sem estrelas. Vestia roupas que valorizavam o seu corpo: sapatos sociais pretos, jeans azuis escuras levemente apertadas, que destacavam a forma de seus glúteos e suas pernas fortes e grossas, diferentes das da maioria dos outros homens que pareciam mais gravetos do que pernas propriamente ditas, vestia uma camiseta cinza de manga comprida e malha fina, que lhe caía perfeitamente, destacando os músculos de suas costas, abdômen e braços, completando o look ele tinha um terno preto que segurava nos braços, e eu me peguei pensando se ele conseguiria ficar ainda mais bonito com aquele terno sobre seus ombros largos... Como se lesse a minha mente, para o meu desespero, ele vestira o terno e ficara torturantemente maravilhoso.

E foi com pesar que eu pensei que Edgar era o oposto dele, apenas um pouco mais alto que eu, um corpo bonito, mas que nem de longe se parecia com o do homem que estava do outro lado do pub, bronzeado, de cabelos loiros ligeiramente ondulados, olhos verde claros, lábios finos e maxilar não tão marcante.

Fora com esse pensamento em mente, que eu fora surpreendida por um par de olhos cinzas escuros me encarando a poucos centímetros de distância de forma tão intensa e íntima, que eu me assustara "Prazer, Sirius." Ele disse estendendo-me a mão e sorrindo amigavelmente, "Marlene." Eu consegui pateticamente ao cumprimentar-lhe.

"Ai meu Deus!" Eu consegui ouvir Rosmerta dizer baixinho e se afastar, fazendo com que tanto ele como eu ríssemos baixinho.

"Parecia que ela estava lhe alugando." Ele comentou sorrindo, e eu confirmei "Um pouco, mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção."

"Eu percebi." Ele comentou rindo e depois continuou "Você estava tão entretida na parede, que até eu olhei para lá buscando encontrar algo interessante".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei não conseguindo esconder minha surpresa, e ele confirmou rindo, e dessa vez, eu ri ao perceber que a risada dele se assemelhava com o latido de um cão, e eu me peguei perguntando se ele se daria bem com Max.

"Você não é daqui, certo?" eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta, ele me soava demasiadamente inglês para ser daqui.

"Não, sou de Manchester". Ele respondeu, e eu não consegui me conter "Sabia que você não era escocês." E ele riu da minha reação, fazendo com que eu corasse. "E eu achando que estava conseguindo me camuflar tão bem ao ponto de ser confundido com um escocês legítimo." Ele disse fingindo estar desapontado.

"Quem sabe... Acho que de boca fechada você consegue." Eu disse como se tivesse pensado muito sobre o assunto.

"Provavelmente." Ele admitiu dando nos ombros para depois me perguntar "Mas e você, é de Glasgow mesmo?".

"Desde que me conheço por gente." Disse dando um gole na minha cerveja e fazendo uma careta. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou segurando o riso, e eu respondi "A cerveja está quente." Respondi e ele replicou "Odeio cerveja quente".

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos, o assunto parecia ter acabado, mas felizmente o silêncio não fora extremamente constrangedor... Só um pouco.

"Então... O que te trouxe a Glasgow?" Eu perguntei quebrando o silêncio, e ele suspirou levemente antes de responder "Trabalho mesmo...".

"Entendi." Eu disse, afinal não sabia realmente o que dizer. "Hum... Eu acho que eu já vou indo, Sirius".

Então ele disse meigamente: "Você se importaria de me passar seu celular? Você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu tive de coragem de falar aqui, e estava pensando se a gente poderia se ver de novo..."

"Ahn..." Eu não sabia o que dizer, isso era um flerte? E vendo minha hesitação ele se apressou em acrescentar:

"Só como amigos, claro."

"Claro que eu passo." Eu disse tentando concertar a impressão que causara, e tentando não parecer desapontada pelo fato de ele me querer só como amiga, afinal havíamos acabado de nos conhecer, e eu tinha namorado.

* * *

Certo, concentração Marlene, você precisa entregar um livro a editora em três meses, talvez quatro se conseguir enrolá-los... Pense sobre o que você gostaria de ler.

Reis, anões, elfos, dragões, reis, cavaleiros, duendes, gênios do crime, magia, vampiros, lobisomens, animais falantes, caras bonitos, filosofia, aliens, cachorrinhos, mitologia...

ÓTIMO! Tudo que eu preciso fazer é escrever um livro que seja uma mistura de O Senhor dos Anéis, Eragon, As Brumas de Avalon, Artemis Fowl, Twilight, Narnia, Meg Cabot, O Mundo de Sofia, O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, Marley & Eu, Ilíada...

Por quê? Por que todas as boas idéias já foram escritas? Esses escritores não podiam ter deixado de publicar um livro para que eu pudesse escrevê-lo... Quero dizer, qual é a da Meg Cabot? Fez o sucesso com O Diário da Princesa e começa a escrever livros a torto e a direita, roubando todas as idéias legais? Deveria ter uma lei contra esse tipo de coisa!

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. _Meu celular começou a tocar fazendo com que eu acordasse de meus devaneios.

"Alô." Eu disse com um pouco de má vontade, devido minha frustração por falta de idéias.

_"Hum... Oi, erm... Marlene?"_ Uma voz masculina disse do outro lado da linha. "É ela, quem fala?" Eu perguntei não reconhecendo a voz, e me perguntando se a voz de Edgar mudara tanto ao ponto de eu não reconhecer a voz do meu próprio namorado.

"_Sirius Black."_ Ele disse rindo levemente logo em seguida, quero dizer, eu realmente não esperava que ele fosse me ligar.

"_Então, eu estava pensando... Quer tomar um café comigo hoje mais tarde?"._

"Café?" Eu perguntei fazendo uma careta, e eu acho que ele percebeu que não estava muito animada para isso, pois rapidamente acrescentou _"Ou um sorvete se você preferir..."  
_

"Um sorvete me parece perfeito. Na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue às 18hs?" Eu perguntei, porque eu adoro aquele lugar.

_"Ahn, pode ser..."_ Ele disse rindo. _"Fechou, então."_ Eu disse, e ele murmurou qualquer coisa que eu não consegui identificar o que era, e desligou.

Eram 18h30, ele ainda não havia chegado, e eu estava disposta a esperar apenas mais cinco minutos... O que houve com a tão falada pontualidade inglesa afinal de contas? Não era suposto que às 18hs em ponto ele estivesse aqui.

"Marlene?" Eu ouvi alguém me chamar, e ao levantar os olhos me deparei com as mais belas orbes cinza me encarando divertidamente "Me desculpe pelo atraso, eu não sabia onde era a sorveteria, e um taxista acabou me indicando o lugar errado, eu fui parar do outro lado da cidade."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei surpresa "Você poderia ter me falado que não sabia onde ficava a sorveteria, a gente poderia ter marcado em outro lugar."

"E qual seria a graça disso? Eu preciso conhecer a cidade... E quer forma melhor para fazer isso do que indo a lugares que você não conhece e se perdendo durante o percurso?" Ele disse sorrindo simpaticamente, me fazendo rir. "Então, que sorvete você me indicaria?"

"Hum... Eu vou pedir o _Dolce Peccato_." Eu disse ficando com água na boca só de pensar.

"Nome sugestivo." Ele disse maliciosamente, fazendo com que eu corasse e ele risse abertamente "E do que é feito esse _Dolce Peccato_?" Ele perguntou falando o nome do sorvete numa pronúncia perfeita e bem melhor que a minha.

"Sorvete de macadâmia, maça, chantilly, biscoitos de manteiga e calda de canela." Eu disse, sabendo que a cada ingrediente meus olhos deveriam brilhar mais e mais.

"É, eu acho que vai ser esse então." Ele disse, logo estendendo a mão para ser atendido, e o Sr Floreans, um velhinho simpático e de olhos miúdos, dono da sorveteria, veio nos atender prontamente.

"Já decidiram o que vão pedir?" Ele perguntou sorrindo, fazendo com que as rugas em torno de seus olhos se tornassem ainda mais visíveis.

"Dois _Dolce Peccatos._" Sirius pediu educadamente, e o Sr Floreans anotou os pedidos em seu caderninho.

"Sempre induzindo as outras pessoas a tomarem esse sorvete, Srta McKinnon." Ele disse carinhosamente. Eu desconfiava que o Sr Floreans tivesse uma pequena queda por mim, mas eu não me importava muito.

"Bom, não tenho culpa se esse é o melhor sorvete de toda Escócia." Eu disse simpaticamente, fazendo com que ele risse alegremente "Certamente que não tem culpa, Srta McKinnon" ele disse antes de se afastar.

"Ele gosta de você, não para de encará-la" Sirius disse rindo, quando o Sr Floreans estava numa distância que não pudesse nos escutar.

"Eu sei... Na primeira vez que eu vim aqui com Edgar, o Sr Floreans pediu desculpas a nós dois dizendo que eu era bonita e perguntando se podia me encarar, já que quando ele era mais novo tinha vergonha de fazer isso abertamente." Eu disse rindo, e Sirius arregalou os olhos em surpresa para depois rir também.

"Quem me dera eu fosse assim..." Ele disse suspirando para depois continuar "Quem é Edgar?"

"Meu namorado." Eu respondi, indo contra uma vozinha da minha cabeça que dizia que eu não deveria falar sobre isso com Sirius.

"Ex-namorado?" Ele perguntou, e eu neguei. "Estou surpreso que ele tenha deixado você vir aqui sozinha comigo." Ele comentou sorrindo, fazendo com que eu ficasse corada, e antes que eu conseguisse falar qualquer coisa, o Sr Floreans trouxe nossos sorvetes, fazendo com que esse assunto desconfortável acabasse.

"Aqui estão, aproveitem." Ele disse e saiu.

Sirius olhou para sua taça de sorvete como se a estivesse analisando "É um sorvete bonito, mas o gosto é tão bom quanto a aparência?" Ele perguntou me encarando profundamente, fazendo com que eu sentisse cada parte do meu corpo se arrepiar. Então, eu me perguntei se haveria algum duplo sentido nessa frase, e se tivesse, bom... Eu sempre poderia entrar no jogo.

"O gosto é ainda melhor." Eu disse sorrindo, fazendo com que ele risse. E então como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ele esperou que eu começasse a comer para fazê-lo.

Eu observei o caminho da colher até que ela chegasse em sua boca. Suas pupilas dilataram, e logo ele fechara os olhos e soltara um leve gemido de aprovação, fazendo com que eu me sentisse estranhamente satisfeita.

* * *

_Oi amor, td bom? Tenho más notícias, vou ter q ficar mais umas 2 semanas por aqui. Depois eu explico melhor. Bjs. _

Que tipo desnaturado de namorado manda uma sms desse tipo para a namorada? Provavelmente, o meu tipo de namorado... Que ódio! Que ódio! AARGH!

"Está tudo bem?" Sirius perguntou, provavelmente notando que minhas feições se fecharam "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não aconteceu nada demais." Eu disse tentando parecer convincente, segurando minhas lágrimas.

"Certo..." Ele disse desconfiado, mas procurando acreditar no que eu lhe contara. "Quer que eu te leve a sua casa?"

"Por favor." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes que as lágrimas começassem a rolar livremente pela minha face.

"Quanto que ficou, Sr Floreans?" Ele perguntou se levantando e um pouco alto para que o Sr Florean pudesse ouvir, e o mesmo fez um número com as mãos "Fica com o troco..." Ele disse antes de me dar a mão.

Então eu me levantei, e fomos andando até o carro dele, um carro esporte elegante e preto que aparentava ter custado uma fortuna, ele abriu a porta do banco do passageiro para mim e a fechou quando eu já estava dentro do carro.

Por que ele faz isso comigo? Quero dizer, eu não sou uma boa namorada? Será que ele não quer ficar perto de mim? É sempre assim, ele viaja com uma estimativa, e essa estimativa de repente dobra... E quando ele volta, ele não fica nem uma semana, e nessa uma semana ele mal me dá atenção direito, e a gente normalmente briga... E AAAAAH! QUE ÓDIO! EU QUERO MORRER!

"Aqui..." Sirius, que agora estava sentado no banco do motorista, disse entregando-me uma caixinha de lenços de papel.

E por incrível que pareça isso foi tudo que ele fez. Ele esperou pacientemente que todas minhas lágrimas secassem, o que demorou um pouco, então esperou que minha respiração se estabilizasse, me entregou uma garrafa d'água para que eu me acalmasse e então perguntou docemente "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Tamanha fora a minha surpresa por ter um homem sendo prestativo nesse tipo de coisa, que eu me assustei dizendo um não muito rapidamente, fazendo com que ele ficasse surpreso e até um pouco sem jeito, achando que cruzara algum limite que nem havíamos estabelecido "Então, você me fala onde você mora para eu deixá-la?"

Eu respirei fundo duas vezes, reunindo coragem para falar novamente "Não, me desculpe... Eu quero falar sobre isso, eu preciso falar sobre isso".

"Estou todo a ouvidos." Ele disse sorrindo, e eu desconfiei que ele talvez soubesse que eu iria querer falar do assunto mesmo tendo negado a oferta feita.

"Bom, eu chorei por um motivo bem de garota mesmo... A SMS que eu recebi era do Edgar, meu namorado. Ele disse que não poderia voltar por mais duas semanas. Eu entendo que é o trabalho dele e tal, mas eu me pergunto se ele precisa mesmo viajar tanto quanto ele viaja; quero dizer, ele viaja para um trabalho que é para durar cerca de cinco dias, mas acaba ficando fora por um mês. Isso me deixa chateada, e então eu fico irritada comigo mesma por isso e começo a chorar desesperadamente... Eu estou agindo como uma idiota?"

"Você ama esse Edgar?" Ele perguntou calmamente, e vendo que eu confirmara, ele continuou "Então não tem nada de idiota nisso."

"Obrigada." Eu disse sorrindo levemente, e ele me encarou sem entender "Por me ouvir e tudo mais."

"Disponha." Ele disse rindo levemente, fazendo com que eu me descontraísse um pouco "Mas então, onde é sua casa?"

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você saiu com ele e não me contou, vadia!" Dorcas disse chocada, fazendo com que eu risse.

"Não era como se fosse um encontro ou algo do tipo, eu tenho namorado Dorcas." Eu disse, fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos.

"Grande namorado, esse o seu." Ela disse, e eu a censurei. "Certo, certo... Não está mais aqui quem falou, mas me conta o que você fez nesse seu não-encontro com o cara super gostoso que você conheceu no _The Three Broomsticks_ quando você foi sozinha lá, já que não me convidou..."

"Meu deus, que drama!" Eu disse, e ela fez uma careta. "Então, a gente foi à sorveteria..."

"A do Sr Floreans?" Ele perguntou, e eu confirmei "Eu adoro os sorvetes de lá, foi lá onde eu conheci os gêmeos lembra? Eu queria tanto que você tivesse conhecido o Fabian, ele era tão você..."

"Então, a gente foi à sorveteria..." Eu disse a interrompendo "Tomamos sorvete obviamente, e começamos a conversar... Eu falei que estava trabalhando num novo livro para ele e que estava totalmente sem idéias, ele até tentou ajudar com uma sugestão ou outras, mas ele admitiu que elas eram péssimas... Então, ele me falou um pouco sobre o trabalho dele, ele é publicitário, daí ele me explicou que está aqui para acompanhar o photoshoot e a gravação dum clipe... Você não vai acreditar de quem..."

"Da Amy Winehouse? Kaiser Chiefs? Arctic Monkeys? Coldplay? Por favor, não me fala que é The Saturdays!"

"Não é The Saturdays..." Eu disse rindo "É MIKA!"

"Mika Divíssimo? Não brinca!" Dorcas disse surtando, e eu comecei a rir da reação dela "De que clipe estamos falando? Por que vai ser gravado aqui e não em Londres? OMG! É O MIKA!... Por que eu estou surtando por um cara que é gay?"

"Ele é famoso."

"É, deve ser isso..." Ela disse seriamente. "Mas voltando, sobre o que mais você e o tesãozinho do Sirius conversaram?"

"Bom, a gente começou a falar de bandas e filmes... E depois o Edgar me mandou uma sms, dizendo que iria demorar mais duas semanas para voltar..." Eu disse me arrependendo logo em seguida.

"NÃO! Ele não fez isso!" Dorcas disse indignada "Eu vou tão matar, esse cara!"

* * *

_Doing all I c__an do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. _

"Hey Sirius..." Eu disse atendendo ao celular.

"_E aí, Marlene? Eu estava pensando... Rola de fazer algo hoje mais tarde?"_

"Mais tarde que horas?" Eu perguntei, fechando a geladeira.

Sim, a porta da geladeira estava aberta, eu estava procurando um refrigerando quando meu celular tocou, ok? Não me julgue!

"_Sei lá, agora são umas 16hs... Que tal lá pelas 19hs ou 20hs?" _Ele perguntou tranquilamente.

"Hum... Pode ser, mas você toparia então vir aqui? Porque vai passar um especial da The Beatles na televisão, e..."

"_Sério?"_ Ele perguntou surpreso, e eu confirmei com um dos barulhinhos estranhos que eu faço _"Nossa, eu não sabia... Fechou então!" _Ele disse empolgado, desligando o telefone.

Tipo, oi?

_Doing all I c__an do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. _

"Oi?" Eu atendi o celular.

"_Então... Como vai ficar hoje mais tarde?"_ Sirius perguntou, parecendo sem graça, e eu comecei a gargalhar escandalosamente. Ele esperou que meu acesso de riso terminasse para perguntar: _"Terminou?"_

"Desculpa por isso..." Eu disse rindo levemente "Você pode vir aqui na minha casa lá pelas 19hs, a gente pede pizza e assiste ao especial, que acha?"

"_Falou então, às 19hs em ponto, eu estarei tocando a campainha da sua casa!" _Ele disse brincando.

"Beleza." Eu disse, e ele desligou na minha cara.

Qual é o problema de se dizer tchau? Cinco letras, uma sílaba... Não é difícil!

* * *

Eu havia terminado de tomar banho e de vestir um vestidinho xadrez básico e minhas sandálias gladiador, um visual bem simples, mas hey... Eu estou em casa!

_DIN DON_

Eu ouvi a campainha tocar e eu fui correndo atender a porta. Literalmente correndo, como se eu estivesse em algum tipo de maratona ou algo do tipo.

"Oi Sirius!" Eu disse ao abrir a porta.

"Hey Lene!" Ele disse sorrindo, fazendo com que eu sentisse meus joelhos tremerem só pelo fato de ele ter me chamado pelo apelido.

"Entra..." Eu disse quase que entrando em transe, e não conseguindo deixar de observá-lo.

Cabelos caindo desleixadamente sobre os olhos, bermuda denin preta, camiseta cinza dos Beatles em _A Hard Day Night_ e chinelos... É, ele também achou que podia usar um visual simples.

"Então... Não tem muito o que mostrar aqui... Cozinha, sala, banheiro e quarto lá em cima, que é área restrita!" Eu disse indicando os lugares enquanto eu falava.

"Por que restrita?" Ele perguntou, e eu percebi que ele estava se segurando para não subir as escadas e ir até lá agora mesmo.

"Bagunça..." Eu expliquei, e ele começou a rir.

"Não deve ser pior que o meu quarto, eu estou num hotel e já tive dificuldade em encontrar meus chinelos." Ele explicou.

"Imagino você jogando pelo quarto as roupas que tira da mala..." Eu disse rindo.

"E eu estou nu enquanto faço isso?" Ele perguntou maliciosamente, e eu o encarei chocada, fazendo com que ele tivesse um acesso de risos "Eu estava brincando, Lene."

"Você me deixa constrangida com essas coisas..." Eu admiti super vermelha.

"Awn..." Ele disse sorrindo "Eu não estava pelado, ainda tinha minhas boxers!"

"Sirius!" Eu o repreendi, fazendo com que ele risse ainda mais.

"É que sua cara fica tão fofa, que eu não resisto!" Ele disse meigamente, por que ele gosta tanto de me fazer corar afinal?

"Você vai ver, o Max vai te pegar..." Eu disse tentando parecer séria, entrando na cozinha, enquanto ele me seguia.

"E quem é Max? Outro namorado?" Ele perguntou zombeteiramente.

"Você bebeu antes de vir pra cá?" Eu perguntei desconfiada, fazendo com que ele risse de novo. Eu sou mesmo uma comediante.

"Só um pouco..." Ele admitiu ligeiramente contrariado "Mas afinal quem é Max?"

"Ele é Max!" Eu disse indicando meu Golden Retrivier que entrava na cozinha pela porta do quintal.

"É um cachorro!" Ele disse alegremente.

"Cuidado que..." Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar qualquer coisa, Sirius e Max rolavam pelo chão da cozinha, brincando.

"Cuidado?" Sirius perguntou com a cabeça de Max nas mãos e a chacoalhando.

"Ele, normalmente, não aceita muito bem estranhos." Eu disse achando esquisito o comportamento do meu cachorro.

"Mas eu não sou estranho, né Max?" Sirius perguntou debilmente para o meu cachorro que abanava a arma mortal que ele chamava de rabo.

"É acho que não..." Eu disse sem saber o que dizer, quero dizer, o que eu devo dizer numa hora dessas? "Então, o que acha que a gente deve pedir?" Eu perguntei saindo totalmente do assunto.

"O que acha de comida mexicana?" Ele perguntou sorrindo, e meus olhinhos brilharam com as palavras dele "Acho que vai ser, comida mexicana..."

"Ééé..." Eu disse feliz "Mas o que especificamente?"

"Quesadillas, adoro, quesadillas..." Ele disse se levantando do chão e tirando um pouco do pelo do Max que ficara nele.

"Chilli com carne..." Eu disse.

"E nachos com guacamole e salsa." Ele completou.

"Fechou então!" Eu disse sorrindo, indo pegar o telefone para fazer o pedido.

_

* * *

DIN DON_

A campainha tocou, enquanto Sirius, Max e eu estávamos na sala assistindo o especial, o que fez com que Max começasse a latir, e eu mal conseguisse ouvir _I've just seen a face_, uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

"Dá uma seguradinha aí, que eu vou pegar a comida." Eu disse me levantando e sorrindo para o Sirius, e dando um tapinha em Max que me olhou confusamente.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Sirius disse, me puxando, fazendo com que eu caísse sentada no sofá "Eu vou pegar a comida!"

"Mas..." Eu comecei a protestar, mas ele me olhou feio, fazendo com que eu me calasse.

"Melhor assim..." Ele disse sorrindo, e indo abrir a porta.

Ele pegou a comida, pagou o cara, deu risada de algo que ele falou, fechou a porta, virou e sorriu ao ver que eu o observava.

"O entregador disse que eu era um cara de sorte por poder fazer companhia para uma mulher tão linda." Ele respondeu, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso ao constatar que eu corara.

"Deixa eu lhe ajudar com isso..." Eu disse indo ajudá-lo a trazer a comida, assim como os pratos, os talheres, os copos e o refrigerante.

"Maaax." Sirius disse para Max que ficava tentando pegar a comida enquanto colocávamos tudo na mesa de centro e nos acomodávamos no sofá.

"MAX, NÃO!" Eu disse bem alto, fazendo com que Sirius e Max me olhassem assustados.

"Que cordas vocais." Sirius disse impressionado, e eu não resisti à tentação de lhe mostrar vocês-sabem-qual-dedo "Nossa! Nossa! Que bruta!"

"Vai se ferrar..." Eu disse o empurrando, fazendo com que ele risse.

"Eu adoro essa música." Ele comentou com a boca cheia de quesadilla e engolindo rapidamente para começar a cantar, olhando fixamente para mim com os olhos brilhando marotamente "_All my loving I will sent yo you... All my loving, darling, I'll be true..._"

A voz dele já era normalmente profunda e grave, mas rouca e baixa. Era o tipo de voz que você gostaria que fosse sussurrada no seu ouvido. No entanto, por mais incrível que pareça, a voz dele quando ele cantava conseguia ser ridiculamente mais bonita, reunindo todas as características anteriores, mas ligeiramente mais intensa. Ele cantava com tanto sentimento, que eu me sentia arrepiar das cabeças aos pés, desejando que ele nunca parasse de cantar.

"UAU!" Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer quando a música acabou, e ele parou de cantar "Você canta... UAU!"

"Obrigado." Ele disse sorrindo meigamente, e eu lhe sorri em resposta.

"Bom, sempre que precisar de uma platéia... Já sabe onde procurar." Eu disse brincalhona, fazendo com que ele risse.

Nós passamos o resto do especial comendo, fazendo comentários do tipo _e a morsa era Paul_ (nós éramos totalmente viciados em Beatles, e isso me agradava) e conversando sobre qualquer coisa, do fato de Obama ter ganhado o prêmio Nobel da Paz, mesmo sendo presidente de um país que está em duas guerras, a como nós não suportávamos o cheiro de bacalhau.

Eu estava indo dar comida para Max e trancá-lo no quintal, quando o telefone da minha casa começou a tocar.

"SIRIUS, ATENDA PARA MIM, POR FAVOR!" Eu gritei do quintal, para depois quando chegar à sala encontrar Sirius com o telefone na mão.

"Ela chegou, fala com ela!" Sirius disse para a pessoa que estava no telefone para depois falar para mim "É seu namorado, e ele parece bravo."

"Ok..." Eu disse pegando o telefone e com medo do que estava por vir "Oi amor..."

Então uma avalanche de comentários começou... De como eu tivera coragem de levar um homem para nossa casa, de como eu deveria estar envergonhada da minha atitude infantil, de como eu deveria ter terminado com ele se não gostava mais dele...

Na medida em que ele falava, mais estressada eu ficava, tentando conseguir falar algo em minha defesa "Edgar... Edgar!... Edgar!... EDGAR!... EDGAR CALA ESSA SUA BOCA!" Eu gritei brava, fazendo com que ele se calasse. "Edgar, amor, você está entendendo tudo errado..." Eu disse saindo da cozinha.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou para que eu conseguisse convencê-lo que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, que era apenas a insegurança dele falando... Afinal, eu nunca o trairia. Eu podia achar Sirius um homem maravilhoso, mas eu nunca trairia Edgar, ainda mais depois de meu pai ter traído minha mãe, e eu esperava que ele mais do que ninguém entendesse isso.

"Certo, eu também." Eu disse por fim desligando o telefone, e indo para a sala.

Sirius estava sentado tortamente no sofá, cochilando, devia ter ficado cansado de esperar eu concertar a situação com o meu namorado.

Eu me sentei no sofá um pouco distante dele, e afundei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu tremia. Eu tremia devido à tensão que eu havia passado. Eu pensava no que eu fizera de errado para amar um cara tão desconfiado.

"Hey..." Eu ouvi Sirius dizer, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e o olhei. Ele ostentava um sorriso tímido que não chegava aos seus olhos, que estavam sérios e preocupados.

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso..." Eu disse rindo sem ânimo algum, sentindo lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos.

Ele suspirou, e então disse "Talvez ninguém tenha te falado o quão difícil é amar."

"Talvez..." Eu disse abrindo um sorriso fraco, que foi seguido por uma onda de calafrios "Sirius, me abraça, por favor."

Ele me obedeceu sem perguntar nada, apenas me envolveu em seus braços, me acalentando, fazendo com que um sentimento de segurança me invadisse, mas que ainda assim não era forte o bastante para fazer com que rios parassem de escorrer pelos meus olhos.

Então depois de algum tempo molhando a camiseta dele, eu percebei algo.

"Sirius..."

"Hum?"

"Qual é o seu sobrenome?" Eu perguntei o encarando.

"Black, e o seu?"

"McKinnon..." Eu respondi, antes de afunda meu rosto no ombro dele novamente, e senti-lo apertar-me junto a si.

* * *

"_Oh my_... Como ele consegue ser tão fofo?" Dorcas perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Ele é mesmo um cara legal, eu deveria lhe apresentar a ele..." Eu disse sem saber direito se eu realmente queria fazer isso.

"Me apresentar o cara que aparentemente está de quatro por você?" Ela perguntou ceticamente "Sem chance, McKinnon... Mas quem sabe ele tenha algum amigo interessante..."

"Safada!" Eu disse a censurando, fazendo com que ela risse.

"Um pouco talvez." Ela admitiu, e eu revirei os olhos "Mas então... Eu não acredito que você chorou de novo perto dele e por causa do Edgar, você não era disso..."

"Sabe qual é o pior disso tudo?" Eu perguntei, e quando ela negou com a cabeça, eu continuei "O pior de tudo é saber que eu não era assim antes... Eu posso ser um pouco chorona, mas eu não de me debulhar em lágrimas quando há alguém perto de mim, muito menos um garoto..."

"Pois é... Eu me lembro de quando você torceu o pé, tipo, seu pé literalmente virou, e você não chorou até chegar à ambulância!" Ela disse chocada.

"Nem me lembre desse dia, ele ainda me dá arrepios..." Eu disse realmente arrepiada. "Mas de certa forma foi bom, eu conheci o Edgar na fisioterapia... Ele tinha se machucado animalmente andando de skate."

"Não me venha com Edgar de novo!" Ela disse irritada, me fazendo rir "De verdade, Lene, o que você vê nele?... Tudo bem, ele é super gato e tudo, mas ele não tem cérebro! Ficar com um cara desses quando se tem 17 anos até que é aceitável, mas você tem vinte e dois anos agora!"

"Vinte e três, sou um ano mais velha que você."

"Então, vinte e três anos! Você não acha que é tempo de seguir em frente?"

"Eu sei que o Edgar tem seus defeitos, mas ele também é cheio de qualidades... E eu amo as qualidades dele!" Eu disse, sentindo um aperto no coração.

"Certo, se você diz... Mas vamos agora, levanta a bunda celulitosa do sofá, que nós vamos passear com o Max e você vai me contar dessa idéia genial que você teve para o livro!" Ela disse animadamente, fazendo com que Max se aproximasse.

"Fechou então..." Eu disse sorrindo, pegando Max pela guia, e quase voando quando ele começou a andar "Maaax!" Eu disse o repreendendo.

"Deixa o cachorro ser feliz..." Dorcas disse fazendo carinho nele, e eu ainda me pergunto por que meu cachorro é tão mimado.

"Sua madrinha te estraga, cachorro!" Eu disse, fazendo Dorcas rir escandalosamente.

* * *

_...Sophie assistia ao jogo de uma distância considerável, achava todos patéticos. Morava numa cidade pequena cujo único interesse era o futebol. Os jogadores eram considerados estrelas, os meninos de ouro de Little Whinging. Meninos de ouro, há, que piada. Se realmente o fossem, não terminariam casados com mulheres que ganhariam 30kg em cinco anos, e muito menos trabalhariam em alguma loja de departamento, vivendo apenas para os antigos dias de glória do colégio._

_Ela iria ser melhor que todos eles; o mais cedo possível sairia daquela cidade, faria faculdade em Cambridge, seria bem sucedida e nunca mais precisaria voltar para essa cidade infernal, cuja maior ambição é conseguir ganhar os regionais._

_Os pensamentos de Sophie fluíam rapidamente, mas, de repente, eles pararam. Ela ouvira o grito ensurdecedor de seus colegas de classe, alguém havia marcado um gol. Alguém olhava diretamente para ela com os olhos cor de chumbo fundente e os lábios num sorriso doce e descontraído..._

_Doing all I c__an do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

"Que diabos!" Eu disse me assustando com o toque do meu celular, que me despertara do que eu escrevia. E então atendi.

"_Hey, Lene!"_ Sirius disse empolgado, fazendo com que eu abrisse um sorriso.

"Hey Sirius... Tudo bom?"

"_Tudo ótimo!"_ Ele disse, gargalhando. "Por que tamanha felicidade? Posso saber o que aconteceu nessa quase uma semana que não nos falamos?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, fazendo com que ele risse.

"_Ah, nada demais, muito trabalho; mas eu acordei feliz hoje e pensei: nossa, que saudade da minha amiga escocesa! Será que ela quer ir jantar com o Mika e comigo mais tarde?"_

"Você está me tirando?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"_Aah, eu não sou tão mal assim para brincar com uma coisa dessas..."_ Ele disse meigamente.

"É claro que eu quero, meu Deus! Sério?" Eu precisava confirmar, eu não conseguia acreditar que eu iria conhecer aquela pessoas desmunhecada que é o Mika!

"_Fechou então?"_ Ele perguntou alegremente. "Fechou, nossa, fechadíssimo!"

"_Então eu passo aí hoje para te buscar às 8h30."_ Ele disse rindo da minha felicidade, e desligando. Dessa vez, eu não me importei com o fato dele não ter se despedido, meus pensamentos estavam longe, flutuando no jantar de hoje, e em como eu conheceria o cara que canta música que eu ouço para acordar.

* * *

"Hey, já está pronta?" Sirius perguntou do andar debaixo.

"Dois minutos..." Eu disse terminando de passar o rímel.

"Talvez duas horas?" Ele disse zombeteiramente, me fazendo rir.

"Nem dois minutos..." Eu disse aparecendo no topo da escada.

"Uau... Você está..." Ele disse sem palavras.

"Linda?" Eu sugeri com um sorriso, e ele sorriu para mim.

"Mais do que linda, você está... UAU!" Ele disse deslumbrado fazendo com que eu corasse.

Ele esperou pacientemente até que eu chegasse ao térreo, para pegar uma de minhas mãos, fazendo com que eu desse uma voltinha, e me abraçar amigavelmente.

"Posso lhe contar um segredo?" Ele perguntou, e eu assenti "Eu adoro quando você fica vermelha..."

"Haha, minha vez agora..." Eu disse, e ele me encarou ansioso para ouvir seja lá o que eu tivesse para falar "Você não presta."

"Isso não é segredo para ninguém, mi lady." Ele disse divertidamente. "Vamos?"

"Vamos." Eu respondi sorrindo.

Ele me guiou até o carro em silêncio, abriu e fechou a porta para mim, e quando ele entrou colocou _Abbey Road_ para tocar e começou a dirigir.

"Aonde que é o jantar?" Eu perguntei curiosamente.

"Você já vai descobrir..." Ele respondeu sorrindo sem tirar os olhos da rua.

"Minha roupa está boa? Eu não vou me sentir deslocada?" Eu perguntei preocupada. Eu vestia meu vestido bandage preto tomara que caia e meus scarpins rosa fluorescente.

"Você poderia ir de calcinha e sutiã, que sua roupa continuaria boa..." Ele disse, e eu ri "O que importa é o recheio..."

"Bom, algumas pessoas podem se dar ao luxo de irem como quiserem, mas eu não." Eu disse, e ele revirou os olhos "Você pode ir como quiser." Eu disse sinceramente, fazendo com que ele risse divertidamente.

"Muito obrigado." Ele disse ainda rindo, e eu não consegui fazer nada se não observá-lo.

Sirius era o tipo de cara que usaria uma sunga pink que pisca na praia, e ainda assim todas as mulheres o achariam irresistível e nenhum cara ousaria chamá-lo de gay. A presença dele era demasiada marcante. E ele se vestia bem. Hoje ele usava calça jeans preta, sapatos de couro preto, camiseta branca de malha de manga curta e um blazer preto.

Ele dirigiu o resto do caminho sorrindo, ora ele contava uma piada e começava a rir, mas, na maior parte do tempo, ele apenas sorria, e quando o perguntei por que sorria tanto, ele me respondeu.

"Estou num carro com você, que outro motivo mais eu precisaria ter para sorrir?" Ele perguntou, e eu corei, e (novidade) ele riu. Então nós permanecemos em silêncio até o momento em que chegamos "Chegamos."

"_Leaky Cauldron_?" Eu perguntei surpresa "Mas você precisa reservar a mesa aqui com pelo menos três meses de antecedência!"

_Leaky Cauldron _é nada mais nada menos que a melhor taberna de toda Glasgow e super cara, mas o que mais a diferencia das outras é toda história por de trás dela, grandes nomes tocaram lá... E uau, pisar no mesmo chão em que muitos dos meus ídolos pisaram é simplesmente surreal demais.

"Bom, acho que ser Mika deve ter algumas vantagens..." Sirius disse se aproximando do segurança carrancudo "Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon."

"Podem entrar." O segurança disse sorrindo, e eu fiquei chocada.

A ficha ainda não tinha caído.

...

...

...

...

"Hey cara..." Sirius disse abraçando o Mika.

"E aí, Sirius? Já estava achando que não ia vir mais..." Mika brincou, e então virou para mim "Uow, acho que sei o porquê da demora."

"Ahn, não... A gente..." Eu comecei a dizer, desesperadamente envergonhada, fazendo Mika rir e Sirius me olhar com as sobrancelhas levantadas "Ah, esquece..." Eu disse por fim.

"Mika, essa é Marlene McKinnon; Marlene, esse é o Mika." Sirius disse divertidamente, e nós, Mika e eu, apertamos as mãos.

"Então, o que você faz, Marlene?" Mika perguntou simpaticamente.

"Eu sou escritora..."

"Já li algum livro que você escreveu?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Provavelmente não, a maioria deles é voltado para meninas entre onze e dezoito anos..." Eu expliquei "Mas talvez já tenha lido alguma matéria que eu tenha feito... Trabalho esporadicamente para algumas revistas."

"Legal, quando eu era mais novo eu queria ser escritor..." ele disse pensativamente, enquanto íamos, provavelmente, para a mesa dele "Mas eu também queria ser pirata, astronauta, médico, tocador de bongo e um lagarto..."

"Você queria ser um lagarto?" Eu perguntei começando a rir.

"Bom, crianças querem ser muitas coisas quando pequenas..." Ele explicou, quando chegamos numa mesa em que umas outras pessoas estavam "Galera, essa é a Marlene... Marlene, essa é a galera."

"Oi galera." Eu disse segurando o riso, enquanto Sirius me guiava para o meu lugar, puxando a cadeira para eu me sentar como um perfeito cavaleiro.

"Mi lady." Ele disse piscando para mim, fazendo com que eu corasse.

"Obrigada." Eu agradeci quando ele se sentava na cadeira ao meu lado e segurava minha mão.

* * *

"Então, gostou da noite?" Sirius perguntou parando o carro na frente da minha casa lá pelas quatro da manhã.

"Adorei, nunca pensei que o Mika fosse assim tão..." Eu dizia sem encontrar as palavras certas.

"Normal?" Sirius sugeriu, e eu concordei.

"Eu imaginava que ele seria a bizarrice em pessoa." Eu admiti, e ele sorriu como quem compreende o que eu dizia.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para frente sem saber o que dizer. Uma cena realmente estranha, para então falarmos ao mesmo tempo "Então." E rirmos.

"Hum... Acho melhor eu ir." Eu disse quando terminamos de rir, e ele apenas concordou.

"Até outro dia, então." Ele disse sorrindo, se despedindo de mim com um beijo na bochecha.

O toque dos lábios dele era incrivelmente macio, fazendo com que minha pele formigasse ligeiramente com tal contato.

"Até." Eu respondi um pouco assustada com a reação que eu tivera, e saí do carro dele.

Caminhei tranquilamente até a porta, a abri, olhei para trás, sorri para ele, que sorriu para mim, e quando entrei em casa, ele arrancou com o carro.

"Uau." Fora tudo que meu cérebro fora capaz de formular, até eu conseguir encarar a situação em que Max deixara a casa "Ah meu Deus!".

* * *

Eu me mexia incomodada na minha cadeira, esperando Barnabas Cuffe, meu editor, terminar de ler as poucas vinte páginas que escrevera do meu livro ainda sem nome. Eu observava cada gesto que ele fazia; o levantar das sobrancelhas, os suspiros, os sorrisos, o uso da caneta vermelha, o uso da caneta azul... Tudo me era um motivo para ter um ataque cardíaco, mas então, ele terminara e permanecera em silêncio por uns bons cinco minutos, até que eu resolvera falar.

"Então, o que achou?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente, e ele suspirou.

"Bom, você não achou que a história está um pouco pesada para um livro juvenil?" Ele me perguntou ligeiramente receoso. "Digo, a história me parece excelente, mas eu me preocupo que talvez não consigamos atingir seu público alvo..." Ele explicou.

"Bom, eu acredito que minhas leitoras mais fiéis não tenham mais os mesmos doze anos de quando leram meu primeiro livro." Eu me defendi.

"Ótimo livro por sinal." Barnabas disse com um sorriso "Certo, se é realmente isso que você quer escrever, nós vamos publicar... A história é boa."

"O que mais?" Eu perguntei curiosamente.

"Bom, parece que Salinger, Adams e Austin invadiram um enredo de Meg Cabot." Ele disse me fazendo rir. "De verdade, o livro está muito bom... Eu só gostaria de saber o que você tem planejado para ele."

"Então... Em linhas gerais, esse cara vai de certa forma ensinar um pouco do tudo e do nada para Sophie, de modo que no fim do livro, ela tenha orgulho de onde ela é."

"A idéia não foi totalmente amadurecida ainda?" Barnabas perguntou gentilmente.

"Não por completo..." Eu admiti.

"Entendo... Acho que vamos precisar prolongar seu prazo." Ele disse, e eu confirmei "Lhe darei mais dois meses, acha que consegue terminar o livro em cinco?"

"Acho que sim." Eu disse sem ter certeza.

"Vamos tentar em cinco, e ver como vai indo... O que acha de você me trazer mais cinqüenta páginas no fim da semana que vem?"

"Perfeito." Eu respondi, acho que isso eu consigo fazer, pelo menos quarenta páginas, eu consigo.

"Ótimo, vou lhe dar um adiantamento de £20,000." Ele disse, e eu arregalei os olhos.

"Nossa, você acha mesmo que..." Eu comecei sem acreditar.

"Eu estou levando fé nesse livro, criança, estou colocando meu pescoço na forca por você. Não me decepcione." Ele pediu sério.

"Não, senhor... Jamais! Muito obrigada!" Eu disse super feliz.

"Certo, certo... Agora vá escrever, criança." Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Eu estava com a corda toda, tinha passeado com Max duas vezes hoje, escrito cerca de dez páginas do meu livro. Certo, eu sei que parece pouco, mas eu estava realmente satisfeita com meu trabalho, nunca havia sentido isso antes. E agora Dorcas estava na minha casa. Nós estávamos fazendo uma noite das garotas ou algo assim, e eu esperava pacientemente ela ler o que eu tinha escrito, ela e Edgar eram os únicos, tirando Barnabas, que liam meus livros antes que eu os publicasse.

"E aí?" Eu perguntei para ela quando ela terminou.

"Mais! Eu preciso de mais, não me faça pegar meu chicotinho..." Ela disse me ameaçando, e eu comecei a rir.

"Espera aí, você tem um chicotinho?" Eu perguntei surpresa quando parei de rir.

"Shush!" Ela fez ao corar, e eu comecei a rir ainda mais.

"Eu não acredito..." Eu comecei, mas ela jogou uma almofada em mim, e começou a falar com o Max.

"Não acredita em qualquer coisa que a sua mãe te contar, você sabe como ela tem essa tendência a aumentar as coisas..."

"Hey, não começa a tentar a virar meu cachorro contra mim." Eu protestei, fazendo Dorcas rir e Max latir.

"Ele concorda comigo, Marlene... Perdeu amiga." Ela disse, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Você acabaria o matando do jeito que você dá comida de gente pra ele." Eu disse insatisfeita.

"Deixa de ser chata, Lene." Ela disse para depois continuar com uma voz idiota para Max "Não é que ela é chata? Você precisa comer direito! Comida de gente, você adora comida de gente, não adora?"

"Você parece ser retardada falando assim." Eu disse, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, meu celular começou a tocar.

_Doing all I c__an do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

"Oi?" Eu disse atendendo ao celular.

"_Oi!_" Sirius disse do outro lado da linha.

"Oi... Tudo bom?"

"_Tudo certo, e com você?_" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Tudo supimpa." Eu disse o fazendo rir.

"_Certo, eu estava pensando... Está afim de sair hoje_?"

"Poxa, Sirius... Nem dá, hoje a Dorcas está aqui em casa, noite das _girls_."

"_Vocês realmente fazem isso?_" Ele perguntou surpreso, e eu confirmei com um resmunguinho "Nossa! Mas então, beleza... Fica para próxima..."

"Uhuhu... Vai ter próxima, então?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira, e ele riu.

"_Sempre._" Ele respondeu, e então desligou.

"ME CONTA TUDO!" Dorcas demandou, e eu a olhei assustada.

* * *

"_Oi, Ed... É a Lene, me liga __quando der_. Tenho ótimas notícias!"

* * *

"_Amor? É a Marlene, você não me ligou ontem... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

* * *

_

"_Edgar, é a Lene… Estou com muitas saudades, tenho algo para lhe contar!_"

* * *

"_Ed… Me liga, eu te amo!_"

* * *

"_Ele ainda não te ligou?_" Dorcas perguntou preocupada.

"Ele deve estar ocupado, ele deve ter algum motivo..." Eu disse o defendendo.

"_Lene..._" Ela começou com o tom de voz de mãe dela.

"Ahn, eu vou desligar... Ele pode ligar a qualquer momento agora!" Eu disse a interrompendo, e desligando o telefone.

* * *

_Doing all I c__an do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

"Alô, amor!" Eu respondi ansiosamente ao atender o celular depois que vira o nome de Edgar na tela.

"_Hey, linda... Tudo bom?_" Ele perguntou fofamente.

"Tudo e com você?"

"_Tudo certo..._"

"Eu estou com saudades..." Eu disse, conseguindo um barulho de desconforto como resposta "O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei preocupada.

"_Nada._" Ele disse mentindo terrivelmente mal.

"O que aconteceu, amor?"

"_Não me chama de amor._" Ele pediu, e eu arregalei os olhos em surpreso.

"Como?" Perguntei chocada.

"_Você ouviu_." Ele disse de repente, ficando super seco.

"Edgar!" Eu disse indignada, sentido as lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos.

"_Não se faça de vítima, Marlene._" Ele pediu bravo.

"Desculpa, mas me parece que eu sou a vítima aqui." Eu disse sem saber o que dizer.

"_Bom, não é você que é o corno da história_!"

"Como você pode dizer isso? Eu nunca traí você!" Eu disse ultrajada, porque era verdade. Eu nunca o traíra.

"_Será que não traiu, Marlene? E aquele cara lá? O tal de Black? E do nada você começa a me ligar mais, deixar mensagens de voz me chamando de amor e que me ama... Com culpa no cartório_?"

"Vai se ferrar, eu nunca te traí!" Eu disse começando a ficar brava.

"_Sei que nunca traiu... E o que você faz quando eu vou viajar? Faz um voto de celibato, é isso?_" Ele perguntou muito bravo, e eu sentia as lágrimas escorrerem cada vez mais.

"Edgar, me faça um favor... Vá se foder, e nunca mais volte, porque na porra dessa casa, você não entra mais." Eu disse tentando me controlar, e desligando o telefone na fuça dele.

QUE ÓDIO! QUE ÓDIO! EU NUNCA O TRAÍ! IDIOTA! CANALHA! IMBECIL! FILHO DA PUTA, COMO EU ODEIO ELE!

Meus pensamentos gritavam na minha cabeça, me deixando confusa. Olhei para o lado e vi Max me olhando com uma cara que eu julgava ser de preocupação.

"Relaxa lindo, a mamãe vai ficar bem logo." Eu disse fazendo carinho nele para logo depois sair de casa.

Eu precisava sair daquela casa do capeta, precisava sair de qualquer lugar que me lembrasse dele, para isso precisaria de uma boa dose álcool no meu corpo, e na situação em que eu estava, o melhor a fazer era ir a pé ao _The Three Broomsticks_, eu morreria tentando ir a qualquer lugar mais longe. E antes que eu percebesse, lá estava eu no balcão do pub com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. As lágrimas continuavam a marcas meu rosto, mas eu já me acostumara com elas e com a minha cabeça latejando. Observava todos no bar, happy hour, não poderia ter escolhido melhor hora para vir aqui, um prato cheio de personalidades para estudar para os meus livros, mas hoje não.

Eu suspirei cansadamente, estava cansada de chorar, e o vi entrar no bar com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele se vestia maravilhosamente bem com uma jeans bem escura, camiseta preta ligeiramente detonada e os clássicos sapatos de couro preto. Não demorou muito, e ele me viu. Eu devia estar deprimente, porque logo ele fechara o sorriso e a preocupação preencheu aqueles maravilhosos olhos cinzas. Em poucos segundos ele estava a minha frente.

"Você está chorando de novo." Ele disse se aproximando e secando minhas lágrimas calmamente.

"O que você esperava? É isso que eu faço quando fico frustrada." Eu disse uma ou duas oitavas mais alto do que eu queria.

"E por que você está frustrada?" Ele perguntou mostrando interesse.

"O de sempre." Eu respondi sorrindo tristemente, e ele assentiu.

"Eu sei de algo que fará com que você se sinta bem melhor." Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais de mim.

"E o que seria?" Eu perguntei, sentindo minha garganta ficar seca, assim que ele pousara uma de suas mãos em minha cintura significativamente, e o calor dela se espalhara rapidamente pelo meu corpo, apesar do frio que fazia.

Ele projetou ligeiramente seu corpo para frente, de modo, que seus lábios roçassem no lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto ele dizia num sussurro "Eu." Eu me arrepiara instantaneamente, minha mente ficara em branco, e tudo que eu sabia era que meu corpo gritava, implorando pelo seu toque.

Lentamente, ele pousara seus lábios no meu pescoço, beijando-o com calma, explorando-o por completo, marcando-o para que todos soubessem que ele, de certa forma, agora era seu.

Suas mãos pressionavam minha cintura gentilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo fortemente. Eu conseguia sentir o quanto ele me queria, e isso de certa forma me fazia querê-lo ainda mais. Era como se eu não soubesse o que estava acontecendo comigo, talvez eu estivesse apenas esperando terminar tudo com Edgar para que finalmente pudesse ser dele sem nenhum peso na consciência.

Ele tirara o cabelo do meu rosto, colocando-o atrás da minha orelha, para depois sorrir levemente, colocando uma das mãos em meu pescoço, e me beijando ternamente. Instintivamente levei minhas mãos ao pescoço dele, para depois brincar com seu cabelo, enquanto o trazia para cada vez mais perto de mim.

A boca dele encaixava perfeitamente na minha, sua língua parecia conhecer a minha há muito tempo pela forma que ele me beijava. Eu era atingida por uma nova onde de arrepios a cada movimento, e eu procurava me aproximar cada vez mais dele sem realmente me importar se lhe parecia demasiadamente desesperada.

A um determinado momento, eu conseguira afastar minhas pernas e guiá-lo, de tal modo, que ele ficasse entre elas, reduzindo ainda mais nosso contato, mas fora nesse momento que ele se afastara.

Ainda ofegante, ele suspirou levemente antes de falar "Acho melhor irmos a algum outro lugar." Ele disse encostando seu nariz em minha bochecha.

"Eu acho uma boa idéia." Eu disse baixinho.

Ele pegara minha mão na sua, para depois passar um dos braços pelos meus ombros. Assim nós caminhamos para fora do bar sob os olhares curiosos e julgadores de várias pessoas de lá, principalmente de vizinhos que sabiam que eu namorava (não mais) Edgar.

Quando chegamos ao carro dele, ele me beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de abrir a porta para mim. No carro, eu me permiti respirar profundamente e sorrir bobamente sem realmente acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Logo Sirius estava no banco do motorista. Ele dirigia com tal paz e calma, que irritavam a mim e ao meu desespero.

Felizmente, chegamos ao nosso destino em pouco tempo. _Dragon Fly_ era um dos melhores hotéis de toda Escócia, hotel em que Sirius estava hospedado.

Ele saíra do carro e me puxara novamente para ele, assim que um dos funcionários abrira a porta para mim. Para aumentar o meu desespero ele andava normalmente, ele parecia aproveitar imensamente esse tempo que ele passava tão próximo a mim. E quando esse pensamento me viera à mente, o fato de que ele agia com tanta calma apenas para prolongar o tempo que fosse ficar com ele, nossa, eu não pude evitar um sorriso presunçoso.

"Por que desse sorriso?" Ele perguntou quando estávamos no elevador.

"Porque eu estou feliz." Eu disse saindo do lado dele para ficar em sua frente.

"É mesmo?" Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, e me puxando pela cintura.

"Uhum." Eu disse baixinho, antes de ter meus lábios capturados pelos dele novamente. Nós nos beijamos até o apito do elevador soar, nos avisando que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

Saímos do elevador como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quem dera NADA acontecesse sempre. Ele entrelaçara meus dedos nos dele, e em pouco tempo estávamos parados em frente da porta do quarto 2017, que logo fora aberta e fechada.

Eu mal tivera tempo de apreciar o quarto, pois Sirius me prensara de encontro à parede. Seus lábios buscavam os meus possessiva e luxuriosamente.

Eu sentia cada centímetro do meu corpo sendo pressionado tão fortemente contra o dele, que meus pés mal encostavam o chão. Ele mantinha uma das mãos em meu pescoço e outra a outra passeava pela lateral do meu corpo, às vezes se entretendo em meu seio, enquanto as minhas estavam mais ocupadas com as costas e o cabelo dele.

Uma de minhas mãos se aventurara mais, apertando a bunda dele, fazendo com que ele parasse de me beijar e risse levemente.

"Desculpe." Eu disse corando ao tirar a mão de lá, fazendo com que os olhos dele brilhassem.

"Pode apertar..." Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido "É sua." E com isso ele começou a beijar e sugar meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu desse leves gemidos, enquanto me ocupava em puxar seus cabelos e apertar sua bunda.

Uma das mãos dele passara para debaixo da minha blusinha e me apertara levemente, e eu me perguntei se teria arrancado alguns fios de cabelo dele, mas ele parecera não se importar. Agora que sua mão passeava livremente por debaixo da minha blusinha, tocando todos os lugares possíveis.

A outra mão dele se aventurara nas minhas cochas semi-cobertas pelos meus shorts de jeans preto, as apertando tão fortemente que me renderiam marcas.

Enquanto eu, eu tinha uma das minhas mãos em seu peito por debaixo da camiseta, enquanto a outra se ocupava em abrir a jeans dele, quando feito isso, ele se separou de mim.

"Suas roupas são lindas, mas..." Ele começou, mas eu logo entendi o que ele quisera dizer, e levantei meus braços para que ele pudesse tirar minha blusinha, e assim ele o fez, para depois encaram meu sutiã de renda preto, apertar um dos meus seios e beijar meu colo.

A cada toque, meu corpo implorava mais por ele, implorava de uma forma que julgava ser impossível até então.

"Sua vez..." Eu disse para ele com certa dificuldade, e ele também entendera o que eu quis dizer, e me ajudou a tirar a camiseta dele o mais rápido possível, para depois me beijar novamente.

Minhas mãos passeavam por todo tronco dele, o arranhando, procurando deixar sinais de que eu estivera por lá. Enquanto ele se ocupava em abrir meu short e tirá-lo de mim.

Ele parara de me beijar, e eu começara a me ocupar com o pescoço dele enquanto eu o sentia pressionar meu corpo novamente contra a parede, eu o mordia, ele me pegava pelas cochas, fazendo com que minhas pernas se enlaçassem em seu tronco. Ele pressionava sua masculinidade contra mim, enquanto eu fazia o máximo para aproximar meus quadris dos dele.

* * *

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, quão boba eu conseguia ser? Bastante, eu acho.

Eu encarava Sirius que me encarava com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto deslizava seu dedo indicador para cima e para baixo em toda extensão do meu abdômen.

"Você é linda..." Ele disse sorrindo, me fazendo corar "Eu adoro quando você fica vermelha, principalmente quando é para mim..."

"Você que é todo perfeito." Eu disse, fazendo com que ele sorrisse e se aproximasse de mim, colocando o corpo dele sobre o meu, mas tomando cuidado para não me esmagar com o peso dele.

"Impossível não ser todo perfeito com você..." Ele disse me beijando levemente.

* * *

"O que você vai querer?" Sirius perguntou para mim.

Nós estávamos na Honeydukes, onde comeríamos nosso café da manhã.

"Um _caramel macchiato_ está ótimo para mim!" Eu disse sorrindo.

"Já volto." Ele disse me dando um selinho, e indo ao balcão.

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

"Oi Dorcas…" Eu disse alegremente.

"_Alguém está bem feliz hoje... O que aconteceu?_" Dorcas perguntou curiosa.

"Eu terminei com o Edgar..."

"_Oh, meu Deus... Eu sinto muito..._" Dorcas começou me fazendo rir "_Espera, por que você não está debulhando em lágrimas ou sei lá?_"

"Ah, eu acho que eu encontrei alguém melhor." Eu disse, olhando Sirius que fazia nosso pedido.

"_Ai meu Deus! Você finalmente caiu na real, amor! Estou tão feliz, aquele cretino do Edgar totalmente não lhe merecia..._" Dorcas começou a dizer toda empolgada.

"Agora eu sei disso..." Eu disse sorrindo, eu sabia que era muito cedo para estar tão feliz quanto eu estava, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

"_Mas_ _então, quem é esse cara melhor?_" Ela perguntou ansiosamente, e eu apenas respondi "Você sabe quem é."

"_Nossa... É aquele cara do bar, né? O tal de Sirius?_" Ela perguntou toda risonha, e eu confirmei com um barulhinho. "_Aaaah! Eu sabia que você ia acabar ficando com ele, foi com ele que você passou a noite? Eu te ligava e ninguém atendia!_"

"Foi." Eu respondi, observando Sirius voltar.

"_Ai, sua safada! Me conta tudo!_" Ela ordenou.

"Depois..." Eu disse desligando, antes que ela pudesse protestar.

"Quem era?" Sirius perguntou colocando meu caramel macchiato na minha frente.

"Dorcas, ela queria saber sobre você..." Eu respondi casualmente, conseguindo um sorriso dele.

"De mim? E o que você vai contar para ela?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Hum..." Eu disse fingindo que pensava e tomando um gole do meu macchiato "Acho que vou falar pra ela que encontrei um cara lindo, esperto, maravilhoso, talvez um pouco possessivo."

"Possessivo? O que eu fiz para merecer esse título?" Ele perguntou rindo.

"Bom, a Dorcas odeia homens grudentos... Precisava dizer algo para ela não querer tirar você de mim." Eu disse meigamente, e ele me deu um selinho.

"Nem que eu quisesse, eu conseguiria ficar longe de você..." Ele disse sorrindo de lado para depois ficar sério "Kinnon, eu preciso falar de uma coisa séria com você..."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei preocupada.

"Eu vou ter que voltar logo para Londres..." Ele disse calmamente "E eu sei que isso pode parecer um pouco estranho e tudo, principalmente porque você termino uma relação longa ontem, mas eu queria saber se você estaria disposta a ir a Londres comigo."

"Sirius... Eu, eu não sei o que dizer." Eu disse realmente se saber o que dizer.

"Eu sei que é totalmente precipitado, que parece coisa de filme, mas é que... Eu realmente não quero ficar longe de você agora que eu te encontrei." Ele disse, e meu coração deve ter pulado uns quinze batimentos.

"Eu, eu quero... Mas eu preciso resolver as coisas aqui primeira, eu não sei se posso ir. Mas eu quero!" Eu disse sem pensar muito; para algumas coisas, acho, a gente não pode pensar muito.

E Sirius começou a rir de felicidade para depois se levantar de seu lugar e me abraçar fortemente.

_

* * *

Dois anos depois…_

Eu já estava em Londres há quase dois anos agora, no entanto parecia que estivera lá minha vida toda. Eu não tinha muitas coisas que me prendiam a Glasgow, meus pais moravam na Austrália desde o dia que se aposentaram, eu poderia fazer meu trabalho em casa, apenas enviando as folhas a Barnabas, e bom... Dorcas acabou se mudando comigo, e nós começamos a dividir um apartamento.

Meu livro, _Como viver a vida_, fora publicado e vendera maravilhosamente bem. Não chegou a vender tanto quanto um Stephenie Meyer da vida, mas vendera o suficiente, o suficiente para o _E4_ querer fazer uma série inspirado nele, mas isso ainda era algo que tínhamos que pensar.

Hoje, Dorcas e eu nos separaríamos, e eu levaria Max (é óbvio) não importando quantas lágrimas ela derramasse. Dorcas iria morar com Remus J. Lupin, um dos melhores amigos de Sirius e namorado dela há um ano, e eu... Eu iria morar com Sirius Black, o meu Sirius Black, a quem eu continuei a amar mesmo depois de descobrir que ele deixava a tampa do vaso levantada.

**

* * *

N/A.: **É isso aí... Depois de um bom tempo de dedicação, eu finalmente consegui terminar essa fic! E cara, como eu adoro essa fic! Meio fantasiada e tal, principalmente pelo fato deste Sirius não ser o tipo de Sirius que eu normalmente imagino, mas UAU! Eu gostei de tê-la escrito, me diverti bastante com ela, e espero que vocês também! E sim, não foi nada tão M assim, mas...

_Miss Laura Padfoot_


End file.
